


Купальни

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anonymous Sex, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Единственное, что Ируке удалось разглядеть у посетителя Купален - грива спутанных серебристых волос





	Купальни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bath House](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400032) by ftm_boi. 



> Авторское предупреждение: развратный Ирука!

О «Купальнях» в Конохе знали немногие, да и те предпочитали не распространяться о своем знакомстве с этим заведением. Вход был надежно скрыт в самом конце неосвещенного тупика, к которому надо было пробираться через вонючие груды неделями не вывозимого мусора и горы пустых бутылок. Умино Ируке пришлось дышать через рот, чтобы подавить рвотный рефлекс. Благо еще, для сегодняшней вылазки он выбрал драные джинсы и серую ветровку с капюшоном, который удобно накинуть на голову, не опасаясь быть узнанным. Прикосновение к входной двери – и его снова, как в каждый визит сюда, охватило странное щекочущее ощущение, смесь беспокойного возбуждения и волнующего трепета.  
Сидящий в углу охранник средних лет, выглядевший ну чисто горилла, безмолвно принял деньги, и Ирука шмыгнул в крошечную раздевалку. Там он быстро избавился от одежды и привычно сложил вещи в первый попавшийся пустой шкафчик. В коридоре, ведущем к купальням, была сложена кипа полотенец, которые он поначалу проигнорировал, но потом все же вернулся и взял одно, решив, что использует его в качестве подстилки – чистота здешних поверхностей представлялась ему сомнительной.  
Пар в помещении был густым и плотным, и на смуглой коже Ируки почти сразу же заблестели капли влаги. Окинув ищущим взглядом купальню, он нахмурился – сегодня было на редкость пусто... Или же все уже «заняты». Он почувствовал укол разочарования, но решил в таком случае найти пустую комнату и приятно провести время с самим собой.  
Разумеется, бассейны здесь тоже наличествовали, но «Купальни» славились отдельными номерами для анонимного секса. Идя по коридору, Ирука осторожно заглядывал во все комнаты с открытыми дверями. Несколько первых уже оказались оккупированы потными, страстно извивающимися в совокуплении парами, один вид которых заставил вялый член Ируки дернуться в предвкушении. Еще в одной расположился здоровенный толстяк невероятной волосатости по всему телу, его лицо было напряженным и красным, пока он натужно удовлетворял самого себя. Ирука прошел мимо.  
Наконец, нашлась пустая комната. Войдя, он не стал закрывать за собой дверь – это должно было служить своего рода приглашением.  
В каждом подобном номере, в углу имелся водонепроницаемый контейнер с большим флаконом смазки и основательным запасом презервативов. Ирука выудил бутыль и разложил захваченное с собой полотенце на длинном деревянном лежаке, стоящем вдоль стены. Только он уселся, как из коридора донеслись страстные синхронные стоны и вскрики, и его член живо отреагировал, заинтересованно приподнявшись.  
Выдавив на руку щедрую порцию смазки, Ирука прислонился к кафельной стене и принялся неспешно поглаживать себя, приводя в полную готовность, свободной рукой медленно проводя по груди и пощипывая сосок. Чуть задохнувшись от ощущений, он выгнул спину и посильнее сжал член, продолжая двигать рукой в ровном и неспешном ритме.  
Подразнив так себя немного, он почувствовал, что оргазм уже близок. Но Ирука все-таки пришел сюда, чтобы получить нечто большее, так что он решил притормозить и посмотреть, не откликнется ли кто-нибудь на его безмолвное предложение. Он лег на живот, пока не разрешая себе дотрагиваться до члена, чуть развел ноги, прогнулся в спине и погладил между ягодиц скользким пальцем, на котором еще осталось достаточно смазки. При этом самый кончик скользил вкруговую, дразня и расслабляя плотное кольцо мышц. Ощущение от надавливания было настолько прекрасным, что он не сдержался и толкнулся бедрами в лежак, тихо застонав от удовольствия.  
И только сейчас Ирука заметил, что в комнате есть кто-то еще: услышал приближающееся негромкое шлепание сланцев по кафелю. Он уже начал переворачиваться, но на поясницу легла теплая рука, удержав его на месте.   
– Не надо, – пожелание незнакомца было высказано глубоким бархатным баритоном. Ирука едва не вздрогнул лишь от одного произнесенного им слова и вернулся в прежнее положение, понимая стремление другого мужчины сохранить анонимность.  
А тот положил Ируке на поясницу вторую руку и уже обеими медленно огладил всю ширину спины, прошелся до плеч, разминая напряженные мускулы. Ирука почувствовал, как незнакомец сел на его бедра, а потом ладони с его плеч скользнули вниз и крепко стиснули округлые ягодицы, сжимая их в рваном ритме. Ирука застонал, его член, зажатый между животом и досками лежанки, пульсировал. Незнакомец поменял позу, Ирука почувствовал это и шумно втянул воздух, ощутив на своей шее горячий рот, сначала лижущий, потом покусывающий, зубы оставили свой след там, где шея переходила в плечо. И Ирука застонал, извиваясь под навалившимся на него телом.  
Тот тихо хмыкнул и провел влажным языком по загривку Ируки, затем медленно опустился ниже, скользнув между лопаток, следуя по изгибам напряженных мышц его спины. Затем, дойдя до поясницы, он замер и вновь поменял положение тела, и Ирука без сопротивления позволил этим сильным рукам на своих бедрах поставить себя на четвереньки. Мужчина ласково погладил его по заднице, прежде чем развести ягодицы, и Ирука, почувствовав теплое дыхание около своего входа, тихо застонал, по всему телу прошла дрожь.  
Незнакомец быстро лизнул несколько раз, его язык вибрировал, дразня нежную кожу, прежде чем, наконец, закружить по самому ободку, отчего Ирука застонал уже в голос и качнулся назад, навстречу восхитительным ощущениям. Ему пришлось вцепиться в край полотенца, когда язык партнера сначала плотно прижался к его входу, а затем внезапным толчком ворвался внутрь его тела, извиваясь и пульсируя в нем. Ирука взвыл от интенсивности ощущений и кожей ощутил вырвавшийся у мужчины ответный стон, который чуть не заставил его кончить здесь и сейчас.  
Ирука знал, что долго не продержится, к тому же, он сюда пришел не для этого. Так что он схватил презерватив и флакон смазки и протянул их назад.   
– Трахни меня, – в его голосе был практически приказ.  
Незнакомец отстранился, и Ируке показалось, что он услышал тихий возглас. Но, обойдясь без слов, забрал у него смазку и презерватив. Ирука опустил руку, чтобы погладить себя, слушая звук рвущегося пакетика и тихий чпок открывающейся бутылки. И, наконец, он почувствовал, как твердый член его неизвестного партнера надавил на анус, рука придерживала его бедро.  
Мужчина позади него, казалось, заколебался, поэтому изнывающий от желания и жажды, Ирука дернулся назад, чуть поморщившись от боли, толстая головка проникла через плотное кольцо мускулов. Рука незнакомца сжалась на его бедре, и Ирука услышал, как тот сдавленно застонал, прежде чем медленно войти по самую рукоять. Ирука стиснул зубы, выжидая и привыкая к ощущению заполненности.  
Через десяток секунд мужчина начал двигаться. Толчки сначала были неглубокими, больше дразнящими, но вскоре они нашли ритм: Ирука прогибался вперед, так, чтобы внутри него оставался лишь кончик скользкой твердости, мужчина притягивал его назад, пока острые тазовые кости не упирались ему в задницу. Ирука протянул руку назад и ухватил худощавое бедро, его дыхание участилось, когда он вскидывал бедра под толчками.  
Их движения скоро стали быстрее, почти хаотичными, и незнакомец обхватил его руками, приподнимая так, чтобы спиной он упирался в мускулистую грудь, и заставил Ируку оседлать его бедра, теперь тот практически сидел у него на коленях. Ирука приподнялся и опустился, сам, у него вырвался резкий вскрик, когда новый угол проникновения позволил члену внутри него ткнуться в простату. Он услышал глубокий глухой стон позади себя, но мужчина приглушил голос, уткнувшись ему в плечо.  
Ирука ритмично приподнимался и извивался на коленях любовника, когда тот плотно обхватил его сочащийся член, и их слаженные стоны эхом отразились от стен, вместе со звуками шлепков влажной плоти. Каждый толчок подводил Ируку все ближе к пику, и когда мужчина стал грубо дрочить ему, он заорал от восторга и оросил сжимающую его руку и лежак под ним обильной белой струей. Мужчина позади него толкнулся еще раз, вскрикнул, кончая, его член пульсировал внутри сжавшихся мускулов Ируки.  
Они рухнули оба на лежак, потные, бездыханные и полностью вымотанные. Момент легкого дискомфорта, когда обмякшая плоть выскользнула из него – а затем Ирука ощутил, как к его уху прижались горячие губы. Мужчина заговорил, хотя больше было похоже, что своим глубоким голосом он нежно и чувственно ласкает его ухо:   
– Возможно, мы сможем как-нибудь повторить. – Ирука вздрогнул и решил, что не имеет абсолютно ничего против, но их анонимность могла стать препятствием. Откуда ему знать, кого искать, если они договорятся встретиться?  
Но сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы думать.   
– Было бы здорово, – лишь ответил он, оставляя мужчине разрабатывать планы их следующей встречи. Незнакомец куснул его ушную раковину, затем обвел языком ее контуры, и Ирука ощутил шевеление своего члена, заинтересованного обещанием большего.  
Мягкий смешок, затем секундная пауза.   
– Тогда договорились. Я знаю, где тебя найти... Ирука-сенсей.  
Ирука резко открыл глаза, но, повернувшись, обнаружил, что мужчина уже исчез. Он вскочил и быстро рванул к двери, чтобы успеть глянуть на него в коридоре. Но ухватил взглядом лишь промелькнувшую в дверях раздевалки пятку и побежал туда, игнорируя легкий дискомфорт пятой точки.  
Стоило ему завернуть за угол, как он увидел вспышку, а затем клуб белого дыма на том месте, где стоял мужчина. Но за миг до этого, он мог бы поклясться, что разглядел гриву спутанных серебристых волос...


End file.
